


To the man with the metal arm

by Talitha_Koum



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Light Angst, Prosthesis, brief mention of a car accident, past injury mentioned, this is written in a sort of letter format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:24:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talitha_Koum/pseuds/Talitha_Koum
Summary: My plan was to just take a short walk, and then go back home. But before I could even set off down the pathway, I fell. You were there helping me up, almost instantly.





	To the man with the metal arm

To the man with the metal arm, 

A few days ago, for the first time in a very long time, I left my home, and went to the park. My plan was to just take a short walk, and then go back home. But before I could even set off down the pathway, I fell. You were there helping me up, almost instantly. To be honest, I hadn’t even noticed you jogging because I was so caught up in what I was attempting. You placed one hand on my shoulder, asking if I was alright, then reached down with your left hand to help me get up. It wasn’t until I was completely upright that I understood why your hand felt so cold in mine. The sun reflected off of the metal plates of your forearm, catching me off guard, and drawing my gaze. When you stepped back, mumbling ‘Have a nice day’ I realized that I had been staring. I tried to call out to you, to say thank you if nothing else, but my voice wouldn’t come through the tears that were by then clogging my throat.

As I look back, I realize that you must have thought I was horrified by your arm, standing there staring at it with my mouth hanging open, but I want you to know that that could not be further from the truth. I wasn’t horrified, I was amazed. Your metal arm seemed like it was a natural part of your body. It was the arm that you used to help me to my feet.

I don’t even know your name, but I want to let you know that I now think of you when I need inspiration to keep me going, because I, too, have lost something. I was in a crash several months ago and I lost my right leg, below the knee. That day in the park was my first day trying to walk any distance outdoors without using my cane. When I fell I became discouraged, and l decided that I would just go back home. Then you came along. You, who used your replacement as if it was something that you had been born with. I’m sure it came with its own set of trials, but I just wanted to let you know, I hope I can become as capable with my prosthesis as you are with yours.

Thank you.


End file.
